


Jealous?

by HisHeartKiller



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Adorable, F/M, Fighting, Flirting, Jealous, Jealousy, Pining, laughing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 07:26:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14806934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisHeartKiller/pseuds/HisHeartKiller
Summary: Coque on Request Prompt! (ENDS 6/30/18!!)Prompt : Un Jaime ...celoso, por Sandor, un guerrero, y el gengibre ...de Brienne, y un hermano, Tyrion riéndose de estoI dont know Spanish so i ran it through google translate and heres what I got.A Jaime ... jealous, for Sandor, a warrior, and ginger ... for Brienne, and a brother, Tyrion laughing at thisI hope its what you wanted!





	Jealous?

Jaime watched Tormund fawn over Brienne. He watched as Sandor, the hound, tried to best er in combat.

Tormund was fascinated with her. Any chance he could he would awe over her, compliment her in vulgar ways. He is a wildling after all. Almost everything he said was vulgar. She never seemed interested in him but she did like the way he fought, it was free and not uniformed. You couldn't predict his next move. 

Jaime watched her. He cant admit it to her but he was just as fascinated by her as they were. Shes powerful and strong and he doesnt have to protect her even though he wants to. Shes not feminine. Shes not girly. Shes not a poper lady. Shes not what he should be in love with. But he is. 

He watches as she trains with Sandor, The hound. It was fighting but seeing her get all worked up makes him excited. He rolled his eyes in discontent. He wants to be the one fighting with her and feeling her body when they get close.

"You are pathetic, you know." Tyrion chuckled as he took a chug from his wine glass. 

"What?" Jaime questioned. 

"If you like Brienne go for it." He stated. He already had alot to drink and wasnt in the mod for Jaimes lies. 

"I dont." Jaime protested. 

"Really?" Tyrion questioned. "When the hound barks around her and they fight to the ground i see your eyes widen and your face turn sour." He said. "And when Tormund gaws over her like a love sick stalker you pout like a baby pulled from its mothers tit." Tyrion chuckled as he made his brother squirm. "Jealousies a bitch" 

"I'm not jealous of them." HE protested. 

"Then stop acting like it. Be the man you think you are and ask that giant women out." He chuckled. 

Jamie was done with this conversation. He walked off and watched as Brienne trained with both Tormund and Sandor. They were tag teaming trying to taked each other down. Brienne and Tormund would go against Sandor. Then they would switch it up. Brienne liked it best when they came after her. She liked knocking both powerful men to the ground. 

Jamie watched her like a love sick puppy. He was amazed by her. Everything she does, everything she says. Does he love Brienne? Can he admit it to himself? Can he admit it to her? ow would he even do it?

~~~

"Jaime." Brienne tossed him a sword and he caught it with his good hand. 

They started training with each other. SHe would get the upper hand then he would. 

He was enjoying it. 

She is a real women. A women who can keep up with him. 

Shes not delicate or fragile. Shes powerful and strong. Dominating and in control. 

She doesnt fall into the proper lady box. 

His fantasy was ruined when Tormund charged in. Then the hound. It was two on two and Jamie and Brienne were getting both physically and emotionally excited taking the two men down. The fight charged them. And it felt good kicking the asses of the people who flirted with Brienne. 

Brienne was fending them off with her sword she didnt need Jamie but Jaime turned his attention to Tormund and Brienne realized Jaime was trying to take him down. With full froce Jamie won. He knocked Tormund to his ass. Then he took out the hound and it charged his body up. And gave him courage.

He walked over to Brienne. "Be mine." She let him pull her into a kiss but then shoved him away. He looked confused

"I'm not anyones to own." She protested but slightly smiled.

"I dont want to own you."

"' _Be mine? Be mine?_  You want to own me!" Se became defensive. "I am my own." 

"No!" He yelled. "A team." He suggested. "Fight together." He put his charm. "And fuck together."

"You slime." She growled and shoved him. He dropped his sword. She lifted it up and tossed it back to him. "If you can best me we'll talk about it." She lifted her sword. She wanted him to but wasnt going to admit it. 

Tyrion watched and laughed.

 


End file.
